Love
by Tokio-Bizarre-Lover101
Summary: Clark and Alicia start dating and they get married. One day Alicia finds something and does not tell Clark. Why would Alicia not tell Clark something when they are married? Well Clark tell anyone that him and Alicia are married?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any thing!!!!**

**Chapter 1: Marriage**

**Alicia Point Of View**

"Alicia honey can you come here," I heard my boyfriend Clark's voice. "Yea," I said walking down the stairs that laid to the loft. "Well i know that we have been dating for a couple months, but I love you and," He trailed off. "Clark what's going on?" I asked him. "Will Alicia, would you do me the honnor of being my wife?" he asked me. _"Wait, did he just ask me to marry him?" _I thougt to myself. "What?" I questioned and Clark got down on one knee. "Will you marry me Alicia Baker?" he asked looking me in the eyes. _"Oh My God," _I thought and then I said, "Yes Clark Kent I will marry you." The next thing I know Clark was right next to me and he kissed me. "Ahem," I heard Mr. Kent clear his throught. "Dad," Clark said pulling away from the kiss. "I should go. Bye Clark," I said and then I left the brain.

**One Week Later**

"Alicia," Clark whispered in my ear and I opened my eyes. "Hey," I whispered back to him. "Are you ready to go home?" He questioned. I looked at him, he was wearing black boxers and on his left hand was the gold ring I gave him last night. "Do we have to go home?" I asked him. "Yes," Clak said and I sat up in the bed, I know Clark was looking at me. "I love you Mrs. Kent," he said as he put on his jeans. I looked at him, "I love you too Mr. Kent." 10 Minutes later i was dressed and Clark walked out of the bathroom. "Hun, do you know where my shirt is?" he asked me. "Um," I said as I looked around the room. When I saw the shirt I teleaported to it and put it up, then I teleaported back over to my husband. "Here you go," I said handing the shirt to him. "What have I told you about using your power?" Clark questioned. "Hey I'm helping you and who teleaported us here so we could get married?" I said and he smiled at me. "You did," Clark said and he leaned into kiss me. "I really do love you," I whispered and then he kissed me. That's when I teleaported us to the loft.

"Your father and I leave you for one night and you bring your girlfriend over," Marthia Kent said walking up the stairs. "Morning mom," Clark said. "Morning son," Marthia said back to him. "And Mrs. Kent I just got here," I said pulling away from my husband. "Yea I know," she said with a laugh. "So it's a friday night, are you guys doing anything tonight?" Johnathin asked. That's when I started to play with my wedding ring, "We don't know probably stay in tonight," Clark said."We should go school starts soon," I said taking my husband's hand and pulling him doen the stairs. "Bye mom dad," I heard Clark say as we got to his truck. "What's with all the rushing?" he questioned as he started the truck. "Well I was wondering do you want to keep the marriage a secert or do you want to tell mom and dad?" I asked calling Clark's parents mom and dad for the first time. A small smile grow on his face and he said, "You called my parents mom and dad." He stopped at red light. "Well they are my in-laws now," I said smiling back at Clark.

"Well I was thinking we can tell Chole and Lana frist then tell my parents. What about your parents?" he said as we pulled up to the school. "My parents don't really care that I'm married," I whispered. "Why your their daughter," Clark said parking the truck and turing it off. "Because I told them we were getting married last night. I told them before I came up to see you," I explained as a tear fall down my face. "Babe come here," Clark said pulling me into a hug.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Mom, dad I'm home," I said walking into the house. "We're in the kitchen Alicia," dad said. I took a deep breath and I walked into the kitchen. "Alicia sweetheart what's wrong?" mom asked me. "Nothing," I lied. "Stop lying Alicia you now your a bad lair," dad said. "Okay here goes nothing," I thought to myself. "Mom dad Clark and I are married," I said. "No your lying," dad yelled at me. "Not I'm not lying to you," I said showing them a silver ring. "Okay you ruined your life," mom said. "Yes you have now. Get out of my house," dad yelled and I had tears streaming down my face as I ran out of the house. I got half way to the farm when my cell phone rang. "Hello?" I said. "Alicia come home tommorrow to pick up your stuff," mom informed me I could her my dad yelling in the background. "Fine, my husband well be with me," I said hanging the phone up before she could reply. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Clark?" Chole said. "Hey Chole. Alicia and I have to tell you something," Clark said taking my hand as we walked into the school. "What its not like your married," Chole said joking around. "Well Chole we are," I said showing her my gold wedding ring. "Why are you pregnant?" she asked looking at Clark. "See I told you people would think that. When we tell them we're married," I whispered. "No I'm not pregnant," I told Chole. "Oh okay," she said. "Hey Clark, Alicia, Chole," Lana said. "Hey Lana," Clark and I said together as Chole waved. "So what's up guys?" she asked as we all walked to homeroom together. "Well Lana Clark and I have to tell you something," I said. "What your not pregnant are you?" Lana asked. "No she's not pregnant. But we're married," Clark said and Lana looked shocked. It was know lunch and I looked at Clark. "Babe what's wrong?" he asked me. "Well my parents kicked me out," I started and he took my hand. "Hun, when do you have to pick up your stuff?" he questioned as we want to get our food. "Today after school," I told him. "Well after we pick up your stuff we'll tell my parents," Clark said. "That well be $6.50," the casher said. "Dang it," I said pulling out a five dollar bill. "Here," Clark said handing the caher a ten.

"Thanks babe," I said as the casher handed him change. "Your welcome hun," he said, we walked to our table were Chole and Lana were sitting already. "So when did you guys get married?" Lana asked us. "Shh, we don't need anyone hearing you," I said looking around to see if anyone had heard. "Last night," Clark said. "So do you want to tell mom and dad now and then go get your stuff? Or do you want to go get your stuff and then tell mom and dad?" Clark asked me as we walked to my locker. "The second one," I said. We had pulled up to my house and my mom was standing in the doorway. "Alicia you came," she said. "Mrs. Baker," my husband said as I walked pasted my mother. Clark followed me up to my room. "Why did you not say hi to your mom?" he asked me. "Because she and my father kicked me out of my own house," I said grabing clothes and putting them in bags. "Hun don't be like that," Clark said and my eyes felled with tears. "They hurt me Clark," I said as the tears spilled over. "Hey don't cry baby please," he said walking to me and pulling me into a hug.

**Hey I hope you liked this chapter the next one well be out soon!!**


	2. AN: Holiday

**Hey Everyone,**

**Hey its nick-jonas-lover 101!! I just wanted to wish you all a happy holiday!!! The next chapter of Love well be out soon!!**

**Happy Holiday **

**nick-jonas-lover 101**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own any thing!!!!**

**Chapter 1: Telling Parents**

**Alicia Point Of View**

Clark and I wear sitting in the loft waiting for his parents to from the store. "Hey Clark?" I said as an idea popped into my head. "Yes my beautiful wife," he said looking at me. "What happens if I do get pregnant?" I questioned. "We'll figure that out when it happens," Clark said taking my hand. "Clark, Alicia dinner is ready," mom's voice came from down the stairs. "Okay we're coming," my husband said. "So, I'm glad you guys decided to stay here on Friday night," dad said. "Yea, well Alicia and I have to tell you something," Clark said took my hand, as was taking a bite of my food. "What's going on?" mom asked us. "Well mom dad Alicia and I are married," Clark said. "You what!!" dad yelled at us and I blinked back tears. "John claim down," mom told him. "When did you two get married?" she added. "Last night," I told the both of them. "Sp have you told, your parents Alicia?" dad asked and I nodded. "They kicked her out," Clark said. "Oh, sweetie," Martha said getting up from her set so she could hug me. "Your living with us," dad said and I looked at him. "Really?" I said. "Your our daughter-in-law," dad replied. "Thanks dad," Clark said.

**2 Months Later**

"Alicia come on wake up its the last day of school," Clark said and I rubbed my eyes. "Really?" I asked sitting up and I felt sick. "Yea, babe are you okay?" he asked me. "Yea," I lied. "No your not," he said and i got out of bed. I felt as if I was going to throw up. "Oh god," I said before teleaporting to the bathroom. "Hun," Clark said using his super speed to get to the bathroom. "Babe are you okay?" he questioned as he held my hair. "If your sick your not going to school and I'm staying here to take care of you," he said as I stopped puking my guts out, "No you have to go to school," I said as he helped me up and I teleaported us back to our room. "No I'm not," Clark said. "Yes now please Clark I don't want to fight," I said and he kissed my forehead. "Fine Alicia I'll have mom call the school," he said and I smiled. "I love you Alicia," he whispered and then hugged me. "I love you too Clark," I said hugging him back and then I fell asleep.

**Clark's Point Of View **

"Mom," I said walking down the stairs to the kitchen. "Clark where's Alicia?" mom asked me. "She's not feeling well," I told her and she nodded. "How so?" she added. "She threw up," I said as I started to worry about her. "Clark do you want to stay home and take care of your wife?" mom questioned. "I do, but she wants me to to go to school," I told her. "I'll call the school and tell them that you and Alicia will not be at school," she said and then she picked up the phone. "Thanks mom," I said and then I ran up the stairs to my room. I opened my door and saw Alicia sleeping peacefully. "Clark," she said and I looked at her, she was sleeping. "Please don't get mad at me," she whispered. "Why would I be mad at you?" I asked her. "Because I'm pregnant and I didn't tell you when I found out a week ago," she said and I froze. I got up from the chair I was sitting in and I want downstairs. "Clark how is Alicia?" dad asked me. "Fine she's sleeping, but she was talking in her sleep," I began to explain. "Okay and," mom said. "Well she was talking to me and she told me she's pregnant," I told the both of them.

"Oh Clark," mom said getting up from the kitchen table so she could hug me. "Mom what if she's pregnant? What are we going to do?" I questioned and I felt Alicia in the room. "Clark," she whispered and I looked at her she had tears streaming down her sweet face.

**APOV**

"Alicia," Clark said pulling away from his mom's hug. "How did you know?" I sobbed. "It's true," he said coming closer to me and I backed up. "Yes it's true," I said and then I turned around and ran up the stairs. Will I was running up the stairs my right foot slipped and i started to fell backward. I screamed as I fell, "Alicia!!" Clark yelled as he ran to the bottom of the stairs. I was almost to the bottom when Clark caught me. "Alicia honey are you okay?" he asked me and I could her the worry in his voice. "The baby," I sobbed as Clark held me. "Call 911," Clark told his parents as he picked me up. "Okay," I heard dad say. "Babe what happened?" Clark asked as we sat on the couch. "Well I was running up the stairs and my right foot slipped on one of the steps. And then I began to fell backward that's when I screamed," I sobbed and Clark pulled me closer to him. "Shh," he whispered. "But what if something happens to the baby, I'll never forgive myself," I sobbed into his chest. "Hey you and our baby will both be okay," Clark said.

**2 Hours Later**

**CPOV**

"Mr. Kent?" a doctor said and I looked at him. "Yes, how's my wife?" I asked him. "She is fine," he replied. "And the baby?"I asked. "Well can you come with me?" he questioned and I nodded. "So how is the baby?"I asked as we walked to my wife's room. "Well Mr. and Mrs. Kent," the doctor said as we walked into Alicia's room. "Yes, hows our baby?" Alicia asked, the doctor and she had tears in her eyes. "Well, when you fell did you hit your stomach at all?" the doctor asked Alicia. "No, why?"she questioned and I walked over to her bed and I put my arm around her. "Well everything looks fine with the baby. Alicia you might be in pain for a couple of days though," doctor said ans Alicia started to cry. "Thank you doc," I said and Alicia hugged me. "Hun, shh its okay you and our baby are okay," I said as shecried intp my chest. "I know,"she sobbed. "Then why are you crying?"I asked my wife. "Well its just they never told me anything about the baby, they just want and got you,"she trailed off. "Hey do you know when you get out of here?"I asked as a nurse walked in the room. "The doctor said she can leave in a few,"she said then left the room.

"Thanks, did you hear that," I said pulling her tear stained face up, so she could look at me. "Yea," she whispered.

**2 Hours Later**

**APOV**

"Clark," I said, getting up off the couch. "Yes Alicia," my husband said walking up a few steps that want up to the loft. "When are we going to tell Chole and Lana about the baby?" I asked him and he put the rag he was holding down and came up to the loft, then he sat down on the couch. He patted it and I want to set next to him. "I was thinking we could tell them later," he said. "How later is later?" I asked. "Well, we just found out your pregnant so I would say a week or two," he replied and then he smiled. "Good, because they freaked when we told them about us being married," I said. "And your worried about how they well take the pregnancy news," he finished for me. "Exactly," I said and he hugged me. "So, why wheren't you two lovebirds at school today?" Chole asked and I laughed. "Well I was sick and then I fell down the stairs," I said. "Jezz, are you okay?" she asked me. "Yea, she's prefectly fine," Clark told her. "Yep and I have to tell you something and you can't tell Lana," I said and Chole came and sat next to Clark and I. "So what is it?" she asked me.

"Promise you well not tell Lana," Clark said as he held my h tighter. "I promise now whats going?" Chole questioned. "Well Chole today Alicia and I found out that," Clark begain and I cut him off. "That I'm pregnant," I said and Chole just sat there for a few seconds not moving then asked, "You said that you fell down the stairs is the baby okay?" "Yes, the baby is prefectly fine,"Clark said. Chole sighed "Thats good,"" she added. "So did you two get married because your pregnant or did you get married and then got pregnant?" Chole asked me. "Well the doctor said I got pregnant on my wedding night," I told her and my husband. "So you two well have any interesting summer," Chole said. "Hey do you two want to go to the cafe?" Clark asked Chole and I. "Sure," we said together and then I laughed. When we got to the cafe Lana came up to us. "Can I get you guys anything?" she asked us. "I'll have a coke," Chole said. "Okay anything for you two?" Lana asked looking at Clark in a loving way. "I'll have a coffee," I said and Clark looked at me.

"You can't have coffee hun," he said, I love the way he is so protective of me and now the baby. "Why not?" I asked him. "Because it's bad for the baby," he said and Lana gasped. I got up from the table and ran out of the cafe. "Alicia!!" Clark yelled after me. It was getting colder out, because it was still spring even though it is now summer. "Alicia hun come on lets go home," my husband said and I nodded. Chole was right behind us the whole time. "I'm sorry Clark, I know you wanted to wait and tell Lana later. But I just thought I could have my coffee," I said and Clark wripped his arms around me. "I know," he said. "Clark do know Lana still has feelings for you?" I asked as we got into Chole's car. "No, she does not," he said. "Clark take it from me and your wife Lana does have feelings for you. I mean you should have seen the way she looked at you," Chole said agreeing with me. "So she has feelings for me. Well that's to bad, because I'm married to an amazing woman and we are having a baby together," he said and then he kissed my forehead. "Alicia hun are you hungry?" Clark asked me and I opened my eyes.

"What time is it?" I questioned as I looked around our room. "When did I fell asleep," I added. "It's 6:45 and You fell asleep on the way home from the cafe," Clark said and I smiled at him. "Yea I'm hungry," I said and Clark picked me up. "YOu know I can walk," I said laughing as we left our room. "Yea i know but I don't want you to fell down the stairs again," Clark said laughing with me. "You two sound like your having fun," dad said. Clark put me down and took my hand, we walked into the kitchen. When the smell of the food hit me I ran outside and got sick in the bushes. "Babe are you okay?" Clark asked me. "Yea, it's just morning sickness," I said as I wiped my mouth. "Okay, do you want anything to eat?" he asked as we walked back into the house. "Yea, I would like some food," I said sitting down at the kichen table. "Crap," mom said and I looked at her. "What's wrong?" I questioned. "I forgot the pea's on the contor," she said and I teleaported to the contor and picked the bowl up. "Thanks Alicia dear," mom said when I teleaported back to the table. "Your welcome," I said and then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," I said walking over to the door. "Alicia," my mother said from the doorway. "What are you doing here and where is dad?" I asked as Clark walked up to the door. "Your dad is right here, I was wondering if we could talk," my father said as he walked up the stes. "Mr. and Mrs. Baker," Clark said putting his hand on my shoulder. "Clark," my mom said and my dad glared at my husband. "Alicia, Clark let the Baker's in," Mr. Kent said and I know he was not happy with them being here and neither was I for that matter.

**Hey I hope you liked this chapter the next one well be out soon!! Here is a preveiw for the next Chatpter!!**

"Clark claim down," I said taking his hand as I felt a little nudge in the lower put of my stomach. "Oh my god," I whispered and Clark stopped what he was doing and he looked at me. "Alicia what's wrong?" he asked me.


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything!!**

**Chapter 3: Pregnancy**

**APOV**

"Hello Mr. Kent," my dad said shaking hands my father-in-law. "Baker," he said shaking hands with my dad. "Mom, Dad why are you here?" I asked and Clark put his arm around me. "Well we wanted to say that we're sorry and that we want you to move back home with us," mom said walking closer to me. "Do you really think I'm going to come home," I said backing away from her. "We said that we're sorry," my father said. "That doesn't mean I well come home with you," I said as tears fall down my face. "Babe," Clark said pulling me into a hug. "What do you think that just because you're married and living with your husband. Means that your mother and I have a say in your life Alicia Baker!!" my dad yelled at me.

I hugged Clark tighter as I started crying harder. "Now look what you've done," Martha said as I cried into Clark's chest. "I think its best you leave," John said. "Why?" my mother asked everyone. "Because I don't need you guys yelling at me! Clark and I are married!! And if you don't like it then it's to dam bad! Because my child no our child need its father," I yelled turning around and walking closer to my parents. "You're pregnant," mom said. "Yes," I whispered. "You!!" dad yelled at Clark and he want to punch him. "No," I said, then I teleported in front of my husband and my dad punched me in the hand. "Alicia," Clark said as he caught me.

"Get out of my house. NOW!!" John yelled at my parents. They left quietly and Martha came over to me. "Alicia sweetie are you okay?" she asked. "Yea mom I'm fine," I said and Martha smiled. "If they come here ever again I well," dad trailed off. "While is anyone hungry?" my protective husband questioned. "Yea," I said. "Then lets eat," mom said as Clark took my hand.

**Next Morning**

"Clark get up!!" I said shaking him lightly. "What Alicia," Clark groaned. "We have school today," I said putting on his t-shirt. "No we don't," he said pulling me back down on the bed as I tried to get up. "Yes we do," I said trying to get up again. "No we don't. Our last day if school was yesterday," Clark said, and I relaxed in his arms. "Oh," I said and then I snuggled up to him. "Hey when do you have to go to work?" I asked and he had already closed his eyes. "At 8:00 why?" he said and his arms still around me. "Because it's 7:30," I said and my husband's eye's shot open. "Oh no I have to take a shower and then get dressed," Clark trailed off.

"Hun, claim down," I said taking his hand, then I felt a nudge in the lower part of my stomach. "Oh my god," I whispered and Clark stopped what he was doing and looked me. "Alicia what's wrong honey?" Clark asked me. "The Baby," I said and I got another nudge. "What about the baby?" he questioned and I took his hand. "It kicked," I whispered and I put his hand were I felt the nudge. "I don't feel anything," he said and then he started to pull his hand away. "And your only 2 months pregnant," he added. "Well this is not a normal pregnancy. The doctor said it looks like I'm four months pregnant not two," I said and Clark looked at me. "You cheated on me," he said.

"No, you're the only one I have ever slept with," I said and the baby kicked me. "Clark it's your powers and my power that is making this pregnancy go faster the normal," I said and he put his hand back on my stomach. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that," he said and the baby kicked his hand. "Wow, that is so," he trailed off. "Amazing," I said and he nodded. Then he looked at the clock and it said 7:40, "Crap," he whispered getting up out of the bed and then he looked at me. "Do you want to take a shower with me?" Clark asked helping me out bed. "Sure," I said teleporting us to the bathroom. "We need towels," he added and I handed him the towels. "Way ahead of you," I said taking off his shirt.

"Hey Babe," he said as I turned on the shower. "Yes Clark," I said and he already had gotten in the shower. "Do you think were going to have a baby girl or boy?" he asked and I got into the shower. "I don't know, but if I had to decide I would say a little girl so she can be a daddy's girl," I told him as I hugged him and I let the warm water hit my back. "I want a girl to. For that reason and I want her to be as pretty as her mom," he said and he put me up against the wall then kissed my neck. "Aww, you're so sweet. But you know you are going to be late for work," I said and he kissed me on the lips. His hands moved from my shoulders down to my hips. He gripped my hips and pulled me closer to him.

"I want you," he said between kisses. "Then take me," I said back to him. After the shower Clark got dressed then he left for work, leaving me and Martha at the house. "So how are you feeling?" mom asked me and I stopped washing the dishes. "To tell you the truth I have felt better other days. But on the bright side Clark and I felt the baby kick today," I said and mom looked at me confused. "But your only 2 months," she said and I started to wash the dishes again. "Well with Clark's powers and mine the pregnancy is faster then I normal one," I said and then my phone rang. "Hello?" I said and I saw Lana's name on the caller ID.

"Stay away from Clark. He belongs with me not you," she said then she hung up. "Who was on the phone dear?" mom asked me. "Lana," I said in a daze. "Oh and what did she want?" she asked and I told her everything. "You know that Clark loves you not Lana," she said walking over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "I know," I whispered. "Plus if she tries anything Clark well stop her. Because I see the way he looks at you and the way he looks at her. He loves you and that baby you're carrying. Lana is just pissed because she loves him and he does not love her," she said. "Do you mind if I go for a walk?" I questioned and she nodded. "Yea, go head I'll finish the dishes," she added.

"Okay," I said walking out the front door. I walked to the brain and I walked in, when I saw dad and Clark who I thought was at work. "Clark," I said, and he looked at me. "Alicia what are you doing out here, I thought you were at the house," he said putting down the pen he had in his hand. "I was till Lana called," I said and Clark looked worried. "What did she say to you," he said and dad walked out of the brain, just as Clark took my hand and we want up to the loft. "She said that I should stay away from you and that she belongs with you not me," I told him, I blinked back tears.

"Alicia you're my wife I love you and our baby, Lana is just pissed that were together," he said then he leaned into kiss me. "Mom said you would say that," I told him and he smiled. My phone rang and I looked at it Lana. "Hello?" I said putting the phone on speaker so Clark could hear it too. "If you don't stay away from Clark I'll kill you and your baby," Lana said and then the phone lines want dead. "That's it," Clark said getting up off the couch. "Where are you going?" I asked as he walked down the stairs. "To tell Lana to stop saying things to you, just because she's pissed about us being married," he told me, I watched him as he grabbed his jacket and walked out of the brain.

"Clark!!" I yelled, then I teleported to the truck. "Alicia please," Clark said stepping front of me. "No, that's what Lana wants," I said and his eyes locked on the road. Lana's car was coming up the drive way. "Alicia teleport back to the loft now," he said grabbing the truck so he would not hurt me or the baby. "Clark," I said and he kissed me. "Go," he said and I did as he told me. 2 minutes later I heard Clark yelling at Lana. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? I LOVE MY WIFE AND MY BABY. JUST BECAUSE YOUR PISSSED DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN SAY YOUR GOING TO KILL MY WIFE," he yelled at her.

"CLARK YOU DON'T BELONG WITH HER. YOU AND I BELONG TOGETHER!!" Lana yelled back at him. "LANA STAY AWAY FROM ME, MY WIFE, CHILD AND PARENTS. ALSO IF YOU COME TO THIS FRAM I WILL MAK YOU REGRAT COMING HERE," Clark yelled and I heard a car door slam and Clark was standing right in front of me. "I love you Clark," I said hugging him tightly. "I love you too," he said hugging me and the baby kicked. He laughed then said, "How could I forget my little baby." He then bent down and kissed my stomach. "Mommy wants a kiss too," I wined and he leaned into to kiss me. "I think daddy can do something about that," he said and then he kissed me passionately.

**I hope you liked the chapter!!!**


	5. Update

hey everyone if you liked love... i'm sorry but i can't really finish it because i have not wrote anymore chapters for it. i am sorry again. but if you all want me to finish i well be more then happy to finish it. when i get the chance that is. but i don't really know right now with school and my work.


End file.
